The Slytherin In Me
by Sirei
Summary: Harry decides to take a new turn to life but has to learn that some things better stay the same. In sixth year he has finally the chance to change everything. AU,DH Spoiler, Sevitus, Veela!Draco, Slytherin!SuperpowerCreatureHarry, Slash, evil!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay this will be the second prequel to my wonderful hyper crossover. As will be with all of my prequels they can stand alone as stories. Everything that is mentioned here will be just as if it had always been like this.

Thsi story is AU as there will be **no HBP** and **Time Travel** is mentioned as well as **Slash(M/M)** and an **Triad (M/F/M)**.

Another thing is that this is **DM/HP**, an **veela!Draco** as well as **creature!Harry superpowerful!Harry Severitus** and **evil!manipulative!Dumbeldore** as well as **Hermione/Ron bashing** will come. You **don't like, don't read** you have been warned! Later added warnings will be updated.

Please read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was coming into the nice little street Privet Drive. The perfect houses with their perfect little gardens were glistening with dew. All families were proud to say to be the perfect model of an normal british family. All with exeption of one who had taken on many pains to hide their shame.

Since ten years this family hid a secret that was for them too shameful as to let it become known. They had already tried anything they could think of to make this little secret more normal but even now it hasn't bear fruit.

At this wonderful morning the secret woke up as all the years before early at six o' clock to make the breakfast. The secret's name was Harry Potter and he was the secret of his relatives, the Dursleys.

Oh you may ask youself just why this Harry Potter was an shameful secret for them, but on the first sight you would never know just why. The Dursleys were very prominent in their settling. Vernon Dursley as worker of an drill fabric and Petunia Dursley as an excellent cook and the best hostess. Dudley Dursley, the youngest member of the Dursley family was known for his good manners and being the pride of his parents despite that his little gang that beat up nearly all neighbours children, who were too intimidated to tell their parents.

All in all a very normal family. But as I told before little Harry Potter was also an occupant of Privet Drive No. Four, resident of the Dursleys. He was known for nothing but making trouble and was generally avoided by evryone. Harry had nothing to do with these reputation, that was the Dursleys doing as they were afraid what someone could find out if they talked to him.

Harry Potter was in fact not normal. He was a wizard, an magical being.

That was in fact the reason why the Dursleys feared and hated him. Something Harry had been from the moment he was conceived and nothing more. The irrationality of the fear from the Dursleys made things not better, it made it worse.

From the moment that Harry was layed on the doormat of the Dursleys he was abused, neglected and tortured. The Dursleys did everthing they could beat, starve, scream, work and bleed the magic out of his tiny little body and nothing worked. That he still lived had Harry thank for the very thing the Dursleys hated him for.

Normally Harry Potter would get up and make breakfast at six o' clock like every day for his very hungry relatives, who were quite enormous with their hunger beeing endless. But this would be the first day of many where his routine was interrupted. This morning Harry Potter woke up knowing exactly who he was, what he was and where he came from.

Today was the first day of Bartimaeus Albus Circenn Harold Severus Snape.

Harry was at first stunned to look up to the ceiling of his cupboard and his inner clockwork telling him it was time to make brakfast for his uncle, aunt and cousin, but then the realization that his plan has been executed and he was exactly where he had hoped to be ran through him.

Harry smirked at he sat up and opened the door. Oh how he was going to love this time around. Oh he still had to bear the abuse but now he had choices his nearly eleven old self hadn't known before. He could now lenk his destiny in the right direction without making the mistakes that had destroyed his past life.

His plan to transpot himself in his ten year old body had funcionated and now he had only to handle the abuse until Hagrid and his Hogwarts letter came. He would never be helples and unknowing again.

Wearing his mask he looked now downtrodden but still pleasent and made the breakfast without complains.

When Petunia came down she was glad to see that the freak had already made coffee and started to make her Duddikims and Vernon an healthy breakfast for their growing bodies and hard working minds. Softly going near him as to observe undetected what he did she did not know that Harry had already learned to hear her and to look his best miserable and scared as soon as she came.

" Did you make the éclairs for our afternoon tea? Mrs. Himple was pleased and praised my cooking the last time and I would not like to disappoint her just because you forget to make them." That was one of the best rteasons to have the little freak around. He could cook like a master chef just as SHE had done when she was alive.

Petunia had hated her since she was adopted in her family. Oh her parents had been so proud that their adopted little angel became magical and could go to this freak school with all the other freaks and learne things anyone normal would have been abhorred to learn.

And then after she had finally killed herself with her freakiness, these other freaks dare to give her the son of her to look after. With threats that if she didn't they would harm her what could she have done? So in her endless generousity and being a very caring and softhearted person she took that little piece of freakish filth into her house.

In fear that Dudley could be infected by his freakishnes she let him have the cupboard and not the shed as Vernon had recommended. She found it just fair that that freak then could help in the house and with the upholding peace in the household.

It did not matter to her when Vernon or Dudley used the litle freak to polish their kickboxing style or that the punishments of her husband were downright lifenedangering. They all did what they had to do to help the little freak not to become the same as his parents. If they could get all freakishness out of Harry they could finally live a normal life without fear that someone would see the abnorml behaviour of her nephew.

" Yes Aunt Petunia I made them already and everything else you must have made for Mrs. Himple that she wanted to taste for ages. I also have already made the laundry and hung up the sheets. The lawn has been mowed and I did clean up the china you wanted to us this afternoon from Aunt Marge."

Petunia nodded very grateful that she had taught the freak to work hard and independent as well as listen to everything hr guest said when she was serving the dishes of her excellent cooking. He served perfectly as butler when she was too caught up in trading stories of the ongoings in the street or the latest news just what the handsome Mr. Laker did this weekend and especially with whom.

" Yes that was what I wanted boy. But have you already painted the fences and tended to the garden? I told you that the new Petunias had to be watered and cared for before I get up so that they look as if I had already tended to them yesterday! Now I hear Vernon Diddydums coming down so serve the breakfast and when you have tended to the garden I might give you something to eat but only if it is satisfactory, you hear me!"

Pleased with the timid nod her nephew, not that he really was mind you, no freak was family to her god forbid, she seated herself to the table and smiled at Vernon and Dudley as they came in the kitchen. She was the perfect wife in any way and was always there to make sure that both her husband and son got never to work and school neglected and without enough food.

Harry was avoiding the outstrechted leg of Dudley as he served the bacon and the toast as well as scrambled eggs and bread. The pancakes were still in the oven and on ready to be transfered on a cool plate so that no one , beside him would be burning his fingers at the hot plate out of the oven. Looking steadily on the ground and avoiding the shoves and slaps of Dudley he looked on as his family fed themselves on the feast he made every morning in the last ten years.

He had already planned that this would be the last year that he would do that. If he had to do something drastic to never come here so be it. In his plans were an longer stay at the Dursleys not planned.

"Boy", came the shout from a furious Vernon. The boy had just stared at his feet the whole and not even reacted when Dudley waved for him to come nearer. Most likely Dudley wanted to kisk or box the boy in the stomach for not serving everything on Dudleys plate directly but it could be anything and as long as the boy got what he deserved everything was alright in Vernons world.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I did not mean to happen ,sir. I will try to do it never again." Harry said timidly even when he had no idea just what about this was. Oh he knew he hadn't really done everything wrong but his uncle liked it when he was vulnerable and very timid. It gave him a kick to beat someone up when they were already on the floor so any timid manner were just like treats for him.

And when his uncle was pleased enough he would not do any punishments too long. Harry was just happy that his uncle would see him now only little scrawny boy. When Harry would become older other thoughts would become in forefront of his uncles mind and Harry planned to be long gone before his uncle could act on them.

Oh Harry knew that it would not before he became sixteen that his uncle would try something physical but he had once lived through one of the attempts and had been lucky to come out of it without any lasting wounds. But the trust building with his mate had showed him just how much that encounter had changed him and anything even just hinting sexual made him frightened and he became panic attacks when he wasn't with his mate or his family.

His family who had been the only ones that helped through the rein of the Dark Lord and the panic attacks. He could have been never more grateful for the intervention of his father and his mates before he had to go back here to the Dursleys before his seventh year.

His fathers mates were as different as day and night but then again as if they were twins. Together with his father they made the most powerful triad that had ever existed. Well with Morganna there was no reason why they shouldn't be. But she had been also the one who had looked just yesterday at him and said that evrything would be alright. He had thought she meants the future for him and the others because he had his plan from everyone, even his mate.

But now he asked himself how he could have been so stupid. Morganna was a being that existed before time and had all the knowledge that existed. Why wouldn't she know just what he had been up to? Inwardly cursing himself for his stupidity and that he could have had help from her he was also elated when he remembered her words for she must have known what he had planned and that her words were not just a floskel.

Hitting himself again mentally on the head he tuned again in just what his uncle was trying to say for the last five minutes. He knew that his uncle would repeat himself always after the first sentence but it made his uncle feel more clever than he was when Harry pretended not to know even after repeating the same thing over fifty times.

"... and you should not ignore Dudley for some meanless things. He is more knowledgable then you so you should look after everything he says and does so you know hat good behaviour is. Lok after everything even the tiniest sign and you will see what is good and what bad behaviour. And when you pay attention..."

Harry was still looking at his feet and now and then nodding when he felt that his uncle made an slight pause for an response. His uncle would be surprised if he knew that in the child before him was an twentyone year old intelligent young man who had been through more than everything that his could not even dream of.

"Do you understand boy?" , asked an by now very pleased with himself Vernon. He had seen that he had cowed the little freak with his speech that was sometimes too high to be understand by this little boy. He moved again to his breakfast and nodded to Dudley who was just waiting to be allowed to punch that little freak and Vernon was not one to disappoint his son.

As he heard the soft gasping of the freak when one of his sons fists made contact with his stomach and then his face, he thought just how good life was at the moment. The money of that freak Dumble-something had increased somewhat in the last years and the freak showed no signs of being any mor anormal than before.

Soon was Dudleys birthday and the money was appreciated. Only the best for his son! The Polkiss boy would be coming also to his sons birthday so they have planned something special. An trip to the zoo would be the best he decided and for his son for fun when he was bored by the many stinky and very boring animals they would take the freak with them. Oh he hated the thought that they would do something good for him like taking him with them for a trip, but if he wanted the best for his son such little things could be overlooked.

"Dudley, now that your birthday is soon there Pet and I have decided to make something special at your birthday. In fact we are going into the zoo. It will be good for you to see what happens with animals that are lower than the human race and what happens to them if they don't behave." With a meaningful look at the freak Dudley understood what his father tried to say.

In the zoo he would see how you really handled animals and freaks like the boy that he saw as his punching bag. Hopefully his dad would let this freak with them so that he could test the methods in the zoo directly on the freak.

"Yes dad that would be wonderful!" ,grinning he was already planning with glee with what he could occupy his time with until the freak has done the housechores and the meeting of the gossiping chicks of his mum so that he could use him again.

Harry was already shuddering with the things that would happen as soon there at the zoo. Not only the freeing of the boa constrictor but also the beatings that would follow that event and the coming of his Hogwarts letter.

Not wanting to gain attention he took the used plates and washed them very thoroughly. After cleaning everything in the house painting the fence for the second time in this month and gardening Harry made himself presentable. He had become from Aunt Petunia the only clothes that fit so that he could serve her and her friends the weekly tea, sometimes daily, and the goods that she baked.

That his aunt couldn't cook to save her life and that everything he dished were made by him, even the tea he was growing himself in the garden in a place no one saw and that had Petunia only allowed because nothing else grew there and nothing should have been growing there, was not something he ever told anyone.

If he had been allowed to say something than he might have been pleased by the praises the women gav him for being the gentleman in the family and serving them so good, but as he was not allowed he did not do anything than the serving and standing there as if he was invisible.

As Harry finally layed down to bed after making an extra large dinner to celebrate the pay rise of Uncle Vernon and an beating by both Vernon and Dudley, he thought that his birthday, Hagrid and Hogwarts could not come soon enough. Then he could finally act out his plan to be with his mate already in first year and to stand by him on his way to opposing Voldemort.

The next days were for Harry blissfully uneventful. No beatings because Vernon had to work longer and Dudley was strolling about with his gang around the neighborhood to cause trouble. But then the dreaded day came where Dudley came stomping down the stairs where his parents ahd already layed an entire montain of presents for his perusal.

Harry made breakfast and cleaned the house and before he knew the doorbell ringed and Piers Polkiss came to congratulate Dudley for his birthday. One head smashed against the wall and warning to be grateful and better to behave himself, they were in the van going to the zoo.

What there happened was the same as it had been before. When they came to the boa constrictor Dudley knocked the glass so that it would rouse the snake inside the glass cage but nothing he did ever roused an action out of her.

Frustrated with the inactiveness, Dudley ampled to another cage where an comodoveran was lounging. Harry instead came nearer and then looked at the snake. Before he could stop himself he spoke to her.

§ Hello my friend. There isssss nothing I could do for you. But Dudley wasssss alwaysss sssuch a mean little bassstard. Do not worry. I will do nothing to harm or dissssturb you.§

With new interest the snake looked at the only speaker she had ever seen in her life.

The following events of the disappearing glass, Dudleys scare to be in one of the cages that should only be for animals like the freak and the beating afterwards from Vernon were nothing new for Harry evenh as he promised his uncle that he never did something like that and that he hadn't been responsible for that.

When his birthday dawned Harry had never been so happy than before. The beatings had become over the last weeks more more violent and Uncle Vernon had finally seen other uses to his belt, his pocket knife and Smeltings stick than before.

When Uncle Vernon had finally stopped and nearly collapsed out of fatigue, he thought that the freak had finally learned his lessons. Harry was instead glad that his uncle didn't use his gun or later the paring knife. These beatings would have been the first of the more worse ones that he would from now on get.

After making breakfast Harry went to the door to take the post. One of the letters was his Hogwarts letter but this time he would read it at the door and not wait to go to the table to read it. When he had read through it he hid the envelope with his address on it to show his father who had not believed that Dumbledore would have addressed such a letter and then not know in what situation Harry had been.

When Harry reentered the kitchen Petunia was already planning what **she** would cook for the next party. Vernon was waving impatiently for him tocome and give him the post. Calculating that now would the best time to drop the bomb and to let them know that he would go to Hogwarts Harry handed the post to Vernon but went with the letter to Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia there was a letter for me in the post" That alone was enough for Petunia to stare t him hatefully and enraged. Until now they had always hid the letters from Moony and some other Order members from him. " The letter said that I was a wizard and would now be welcome to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Petunia became pale while Vernon got purple and little Dudders was just confused about the fuss but understood that the forbidden word magic was spoken and that the freak was now in very much trouble.

"I want to go there Aunt Petunia. I just need these books and things and then I can go to a boarding school just like Dudley goes to Smeltings!" Petunia was even getting more pale and if looks could kill the letter would have been inflammed by then.

" You will absolutely not go to this freakschool! I should have known that none of our kindness could make freakishness go out of you! I should have just let you lay outside in the cold and ignored the freaks and everything they dared to threat me with! You just as worthless as your freakish parents!"

Petunia was out of control. She was screaming, ranting, raving, throwing her precious vases and was raging against everything that came in her way. Vernon was not better. He as well began to rage but did it directly against the one who bore the news.

Harry had not thought that this would get out of control. He hadn't thought that his uncle and aunt would begin to get insane or least that mad. Before they had run away and hiding from the letters. He had not thought that reading th letter himself would make such a difference. But as he felt blow after blow from his uncle who was still screaming his lung out and his aunt still raving and breaking every vase and some handy furniture, he thought he had made a grave mistake.

Dudley just stared at the insane display that his parents were showing him. But after some thought he did what his would likely wanted him to do and beat up the freak as well.

Before Harry could get unconcsious he decided that it would bring noone something if he died now and here because that was what he saw would happen. So with the letter in his hand, envelope in his large pantspocket he decided to use his skills as the being that he was.

Before Vernon get another kick to the freak a blinding white light paralyzed him. In fear he stared at the glowing green eyes of the freak laying on the floor, bloody and nearly unrecognizable with his meshed face and body. But his eyes stood out and as they looked at him so hateful he became afraid.

Harry had not only paralyzed his uncle but all of the Dursleys. His aunt and cousin looked now as pale as his uncle and nearly as scared. That was exactly the impression he wanted to make on them. The Ministry of Magic could not even register this type of wandless magic because it has been said to be impossible since Merlin.

Smirking and for one moment taking off the mask of the loveable Gryffindor the world expected him to be Harry looked at the sorry excuse of humanity in front of him. Thousand ways of tortures, some the favourite of Voldemort or his father, some of himself with his paticurlar talents rushed through his head. He could do anything to them and nothing and nobody could stop him.

But then again he would not be so stupid to let them remember and they would still be hateful of him and anything magic. No either death or nothing should befal them. Snorting at the scared expressions of his supposed family Harry stood up.

" You have no idea with what you have just fucked. I was content to let you live and then someday spit on your graves but your actions today let me see that I can't let you go like this. You made me learn hate and horror. You taught me nothing but contempt. I would like to see you writhing before me on the floor and something in me tells me it would be orgasmic to do so. But the ones that love me taught me that revenge is a dish best served cold.

So heed this warning. I won't take a shit from you again. When I come back tomorrow you will give me the second bedroom of Dudley. You will leave me in peace. I will still do your housechores and the things for Petunias teas but only one placed leg or hand and I will teach what it is to feel pain.

You are the epitome of everything that Tom Riddle and I hate but you can be happy that I know that there are people out there that are more understanding than you ever will be and that I respect them, even for being muggle. Don't mess ever again with one of my kind or you will regret ever being born! Goodbye." With that Harry took one last look at the Dursleys and apparated.

This was not only a lesson for the Dursleys but also for Harry. He decided he was not allowed to change too much in the timeline or it would get worse than before. After he had calmed himself he transformed into one of his animagi forms and slept in the park. The next day he contacted Dumbledore via muggle post ( that was avaiable for Hogwarts since Muggleborn attended there as well) to agree for an outing where Hagrid would buy with him everything he needed.

So later that week he let himself be led into Diagon Alley and bought with Hagrid in his typical everything and became yet again Hedwig. The confrontation with Draco Malfoy, even if it was painful for Harry to be the way he had to be, was the same.

As would be everything that happened up to the sixth year with the exception that Harry took also Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, that the Dursleys no longer abused him except that time with the bars on his window,that Sirius was still alive thanks to an quick accio on Harrys side and that his OWLs were in fact all outstanding due to his knowledge.

Harry bid his time. He knew that the sixth year would be the year he could finally be who he was without being afraid that something would happen that would make things worse. He knew that this would be the worst year if he didn't itervened and so he looked already forward to the time when he was finally with his mate and their family.

He couldn't be happier when he finally boarded the Hogwarts Express for the summer before his sixth year. This summer would be full of surprises, and the first one would be for the Dursleys as soon as he was going to enter their house.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry about the long wait but I need to know just what exactly the horcruxes are before I even attempt to write more. This is the first scene with my OC. It might me a bid confusing but please bear with me as Morganna (though that is only the name Harry gave her) is an character I have worked long on.

Please review nad tell me what you think.

* * *

She hated these uninformed little miscreants called wizards. While she loved at least one of them, the others could very well die for all she cared.

Especially the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. He was the reason why her loves and their child were not by her side in that moment. She still hated the woman that had stolen her child from his bed while slept the drugs of those ignorant medi-witches off.

Oh she knew where her child was. She knew it since his eleventh birthday but all her letters to see him were ignored. Dumbledore told her in no uncertain terms that he could not be her son. That only one woman could be his mother as his father would never betray her.

She hated him that he did not accept that she knew about her son better than anyone else. Huffing she blew her hair again out of her face and waited for the Hogwarts Express on the Platform 9 ¾. It should be there in a few minutes and she already planned to abduct her son as soon as she saw him.

She had heard about his adventure in the Ministry of Magic but she hoped that his godfather would not hinder him to get to know her.

Sighing she saw already that fate would try to hinder her again as Mad-Eye Moody, the Weasleys, three aurors and one big black dog, or better said the animagus form of Sirius Orion Black, entered through the invisible entrance.

She just hated the complications of retrieving her son when these people were on watch. She felt the eye of Moody to inspect her nearer when she heard the Hogwarts Express.

It would only be approximately another fifteen minutes before it would be on the platform and the next stage of her plan could begin. Just as she was about to go to her location from where she would start her plan, a feeling of remembrance came over her.

As if she had already once done this before. She started to sway as more and more information came to her. At last she slumped to the ground and didn't even react as the Order members swarmed around her.

The feeling of Déjà-vu was now clear. She had already lived once through her successful plan. She had locked her memories until now so that her son could live and changed whatever he wanted before she helped him. Their future had been not that well and that had been the reason why she had allowed her son to undertake this foolish quest to reverse their destinies and the outcome of the war.

She hoped that her son was this time a little bit more farsighted than just their problems and would take her opinions and help this time seriously. As she became aware of her surroundings, she saw the concerned faces of the Order members.

"I am okay. You don't need to corner me like this. It was just a little weak moment of me. Do not worry about me." Furious that these "people" would be concerned for her when they would kill her as soon as a possible moment came, she freed herself of the circle they had built around her.

She had not much time until her son would come but she would still go through with it. No matter what, it was time for her son to come home, with or without the acceptance of the headmaster and his little club.

Humming a soft song she was already on the way to the place where her son would come from the Hogwarts Express. She could not wait to hold him in her arms again and finally gain some of the hope that she would be with her mates together again.

Disregarding the Order members who were still staring at her and in Sirius's case growling at her, she smiled at the memory of their adventures in the rainforest while searching for plants for their mates. They, she and her son, had mates would do nearly anything for the right potion plant.

Not that they wouldn't. They loved potions just as well but they both loved also their adventurous streak and loved to explore the world around them.

As the Hogwarts Express drove in, a smile was blooming on her face. This time nothing would stand between them and a future full of peace and happiness.

"Eines Tages werde ich mich freuen, eines Tages werd ich jubeln und schreien….."

He hated this farce they were playing. Oh he knew that until next year both of his friends were in fact true to him but they would soon abandon him as soon as they learned about his inheritance and his mate.

He hated the fact that his friends could leave him like that just because he became something that didn't work in their image of him.

He was glad that his mother would be waiting to abduct him at the train station for he believed that the only time where he had been carefree and happy was with his mother.

She would be astounded to see that he had nothing against her plan to spend some time with her to get to know her. It would be wonderful to come to his inheritance with the knowledge that the woman outside the door said the truth that she really was his mother and to transform without the unnecessary pain this time.

If he had been that intelligent the last time, he would have had a wonderful vacation from the beginning at not only near the end. He still mourned the lost time he should have taken to get to know his mom better.

Especially, before the war and his liaison with his mate took all his free time.

"Have you planned something this summer Harry? Will you go to Snuffles home or stay again with your relatives?" The question of Ron took Harry back to the earth. As insensitive as ever was he asking the same question as every year since Sirius broke out.

Before that, he always asked when he could come to the Burrow, as if it was Harry's decision and not from Dumbledore.

Stopping the angry retort he wanted to say Harry answered with light sarcasms:"Oh I don't know Ron. Maybe this year I am allowed to stay with my fugitive godfather. Or maybe now Dumbledore will finally let me stay somewhere else. At least now the whole world knows that Voldemort is back and still after me. We will see, yes?"

Taken back by Harry's answer Ron murmured something about it was just a question when the train finally got to the station.

"Come on Harry don't let him destroy your good mood. Outside is Snuffles and the Order. Don't you want to greet them?" Smiling took Hermione her trunk down and got down to the exit.

"Yeah mate, don't let anything destroy your holidays! We have finally no school! No teachers! And no studying! Come on I can't wait to see Mom and dad." Ron was already racing out before Harry could say another word.

Neville, Luna and Ginny just trudged by and wished him wonderful holidays until the next year.

Taking a deep breath, Harry took his trunk and the cage of Hedwig who had already flown towards his mom's home as Harry knew that he would spend a lot time there.

Concentrating once again and readying himself for the abrupt landing he would have Harry took a step outside and stared for a moment on the smiling face of his mother before he was forced forwards through Crabbe's push and the hand on his arm.

Only seconds later the hooking on his navel and the screams of his friends were all he could take in before his vision went black and he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry but my muse will just not work in the moment for any english story. Could be because I get no reviews but maybe it has also other reasons. So enjoy! (For the warning of Deathly Hollows spoilers that will come: Horcruxes, relationship of Severus Snape and Lily Evans and Dumbledore's past. nothing more!)

* * *

Groaning held Harry his head. A soft hand brushed the fringe of his hair away and soothed his hurting scar with a wet, cold cloth. A soft humming could be heard and a soothing noise in the back of the persons throat when Harry tried to struggle against the wave of sleepiness.

"Calm down, Liebes. Nothing can harm you here, you know that. Only your Mama is here to watch over you and to scold you later for your foolish plan. Now sleep and let me take of you and that horrible man behind your scar.

Trust me and lower your occlumency barriers. You know who I am and that I only want to help you. Ahh, ja genau so mein Schatz. Lass mich dein Schild gegen den idiotischen Mann dort draußen sein.

Yes, and now sleep my treasure. Sleep tight and rest well. When you wake up, you will be fine and once again my son in everything as well as the spitting image of your father. Don't fight your body anymore and sleep."

With that, Harry gave up and succumbed to sleep.

Morganna hummed a little tune as she made a giant breakfast for her son. The whole house was already excited that the lost son was finally home and prepared itself to welcome him and the future children that could be coming.

She had had enough work to stop the house from building new rooms for her future children; the house thought that she would become five more children, though the number was evolving every hour, and she was becoming very fast annoyed with it.

Every time she talked with the house, it would answer with a question akin to "how much?" Talking was in fact more sending pictures and feelings then words. When she sends the picture of Harry sleeping in his room, the house send back a picture of many little Harry's.

Not bothering to communicate with the too excited house, she made the favourite meal of her son. She knew that their relationship had been strained, as Harry could not understand how she could be his mother without any evidence of it.

No potion that had existed could show that she was his mother. Severus had been able to develop a potion that could do so, but before they could use it, Harry had pulled his stunt. He could be grateful that he had a mother who would defend him against any god that dared to harm him as he should be dead and this timeline unchanged.

What Harry had done was technically impossible. He erased anything that had happened after his eleventh birthday and still had memories from then. The only way that this could happen was through the intervention of a god.

In this case it had been her, as her son should have been sent to hell for even trying to change the timeline without the permission from a god.

Morganna sighed, she was happy that fate was a bitch and her best friend as she was always the one that stood behind her no matter what. But if she thought about it, then fate was in fact lucky to have her as a friend as she let her have a free hand about the destinies of the humans and beings.

She heard soft steps behind her and finished the last preparations of the strawberry pancakes with hot chocolate when her son came in the kitchen.

She turned around to place the plate with the pancakes on the table but the image of her son made her nearly drop it.

As they had both already lived his coming of age and the receiving of his inheritance, the cells in his body decided to act earlier and to give him his full power now, at the beginning of June.

Harry had grown immensely and filled out with muscles. His hair was now to the middle of hid back and his eyes were now a deeper green than before. His hair was softer and wavier like that of his father.

His face contours had gentled and he looked more feminine than before. A trait, that all those who had the blood of the dragons in them, shared. While male children were infinitely rare among them, it was still possible. The only drawback was that most of them became submissives and not the dominants that most female children were.

Hiding her shock, she put on a smiling face and placed the plate in front of him. "I still remember that you love strawberry pancakes with lots of chocolate sauce and cream. I think after the last days you have earned it."

Harry just stared at his mother unbelievingly. When he had looked in the mirror he nearly screamed as it was a face he had not seen in the last six years and did not expect for a few more weeks.

His mother could not hide that she was shocked, but the recognition and knowledge she had hid just moments after showing his presence to her, were confusing. While she had endless knowledge he did not expect her to know why he looked like he was straight from the future. Especially since his body had now muscles he would have not heard from as normal teenager.

"Well, mum, I dunno but I think…...", hesitantly stopped Harry. He could only stammer as he saw how much time she invested on making him comfortable. She had always been the one who tried to make him more comfortable when they were alone but the true problem has always been with him.

It was Harry who could not understand how his mother was a creature he had never heard of before and that she could not find him all these years. He now knew that the reason why he could never accept her as his mother was just that. She who had the knowledge of the universe could not find her own son on earth?

But after talking to Draco and thinking through the last years he did understand. Like the seers she could not see things of herself that she was not allowed to know. And the place where her son lived at the last fifteen years was such forbidden knowledge.

Now he loved her even more than ever before. He had screamed and ranted, pushed and pulled, tried once to hurt physically but hurt her more than enough emotionally and through it all she stood by him, never going away, never wavering from her belief that he was her son and that she loved him and that he was it worth to go through all that painful time with her son.

And even now she tried it again to let his fears go to rest. "Sit down and tuck in. I made nearly all of it for you as I know that you would not eat very well before the summer. Every year you have another rendezvous near the end of the year with Voldemort. And every year you can not really eat out of fear, exhaustion or even injury.

So I know that after the last three days of sleep, that your body needs more nourishment than the spells and potions I can give you. So eat up and then I will answer all your questions."

Harry was floored by the huge amount of food that was levitated on the table. Not only were his favourite foods on there, there was also his favourite tea and grapefruit juice on it. He had believed that she had seen what he liked to eat as she was often enough there in Hogwarts to see him eat but his favourite drinks were not available there.

He had only the chance to indulge himself when they visited Malfoy Manor, a rare treat for him and the Malfoys as it had been very dangerous to even go near the Dark house that was because of their ancestors open to any Dark Lord.

And his mother has only been once there for her power could be felt in a great radius around and could have alarmed any Death Eater of their presence.

As if she had read his thoughts, Morganna laughed lightly and began to explain: „I know of your favourite tea and juice because of Lucius. He told me about your infatuation with them as you would always get those from the house elves.

So don't fret that I would read your mind. I can find your thoughts automatically in my head if you think that strong of me. You should practice your telepathy skills again, Liebes."

Blushing madly, Harry remembered why even Draco said sometimes that he was nearly sending his thoughts and even Ron and Hermione knew sometimes the words that he wanted to speak before he did.

But until now he had never thought about it and had taken it as normal. Harry sighed, he just hoped that his mother would be rather soft in her revenge for his stunt and in her words with him when she finally spoke about it with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First I hope that you read this and second is that I want you to review, because my muse is getting annoyed with me. I always write better when I knew that someone out there reads this and it helps me not to forget things as i am prone to do. For example I could now timejump forward to Hogwarts, for I know what happens in between and don't find it really that important, just that plans are finalized and some interaction with the Weasleys and the Order of the Phoenix where the first true character of Albus shows through but not really interesting.

So it is **your choice.** I can either **write more, delete it or end it here. **You can choose... _-shrugs-_ Do what you want but at the moment I have no real desire to continue this story...

* * *

Morganna cried out as she saw just what had happened. Every possible situation or idea how her first meeting with the men she loved could happen, was nothing to that what happened right now. 

The fact that it was an accident on her son's side, though she would rather call it another foolish plan he did not talked about with her and never even mentioned before, left a sour taste in her mouth.

And the day had begun so well after the first awkward minutes. Harry had been very surprised about the quality of the food that his mother had made for him and had praised her for it as if she had saved the world from a plague like Voldemort or something.

Then she had decided to play a game of Mensch-Ärger-Dich-Nicht. Her favourite board play since her mother had showed it her as child. That they both had lived there until Morganna's eleventh birthday was not bad either.

Harry had been fascinated by the german game and his heritage that he had there. Obviously did he abhor the stories about the KZ's and the deaths of his grandparents at the hand of the Nazi's, but the culture was something he learned to love.

Morganna sighed as she thought again about the last years at the hands of the Dursleys that he had to live through and the manipulation that Dumbledore still forced on him without his knowledge. For as stupid as Harry thought Albus to be, he really was not.

That was the main part why no one should trust Albus Dumbledore in any way, especially not when they would later have a debt to him. Morganna had once been a woman that shared the awe of the mass, but her son and her own talents had opened her eyes rather fast.

After the game, Harry had excused himself to write letters and asked her if she would allow some of his friends as well as his fathers to apparate in their home later.

What else could she have answered then yes, of course were his friends allowed to come soon? But not yet, was what she had forgotten to add. And then her lovely son had send out letters to his friends and his fathers as well as his soon-to-be-but-not-quite-yet-mate that had made them react immediately. No wonder since it' been a few days that Morganna had captured and portkeyed him away.

And now she had to deal with three angry familiars, a basilisk that was trying to turn her mates, her sons mate and the whole Order of the Phoenix, a lightning phoenix that hovered in front of Harry and would not let him through to explain things and a silver wolf that looked at Lupin as if he wanted to rip his throat out, and an dark wizard named Dumbledore who tried to kill her while shaking his head in mock regret.

She could, and would not tolerate the shouts and panic of the people who had invaded her house and with an controlled plea to the house that had many confused, surprised faces and the sounds of many pops, left the Order with exception of her mates and the young Draco her house.

Though both of her mates were surprised that they could not use their wands, Morganna decided that scolding her son had to be the first action she would take.

"What in Merlin's name did you think when you send letters out and told nearly everybody of the Order of Dumbledore from our house? Have you learned nothing in all these years, but to forget everything that I taught you? Have you deliberately forgotten what happened the last time you did something without my opinion? I have hoped you would finally see the ways of your errors but I see that it is not so.

From now on, you will not send any owls to someone without my allowance and before I have read it. You will not in any way plan something without talking either to me, to one of your fathers or to your mate. Is that clear?"

Harry had to say that his mother was formidable when she was angry. Especially when his mother was angry with him. Her expression was one of fondness and terrible anger. As though she could not decide whether she liked that she could finally argue and be angry with her son or that she was so terrible upset about his foolish plans.

Harry knew what he would choose. However, at the moment it was just as amusing to see his both fathers and his mate with a thunderstruck expression on their faces, and while his mate was beginning to feel the first signs of his veela-heritage though Lucius did as well and was confused about his attraction to someone else than Severus, Harry's father stared at Morganna as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

That might have to do with the fact that Dumbledore had used spells on Morganna that were not only dark but also compelling for her to seek out the land where she had been born and her people to be rid of the compulsion. The fact that Dumbledore had also cursed her that her nature would not interfere with his plans was the topping.

Nevertheless, Harry had in the last years seen how manipulative the headmaster really was, and he felt sorry for ever doubting his mother. No one, not even an ancient race could really protect themselves from the spells that were invented by the malicious nature from Albus.

Before he had turned back in time, Harry understood the world as black and white. He knew it would be a little extreme but it was better than the world the Dursleys had taught him. And now, as he stared at the scene before him, no, at his family, he could finally appreciate just what it must have cost his mother to give this up for him. It might be only a short time, but it could be an eternity. The time of separation and loss, that Harry had sentenced her to because of his letters and his little stunt here.

A soft hiss and the trill of the phoenix in front of him let him look again at his mother. Morganna's eyes were unfocused and looked somewhere far away. It was a typical reaction when she had again to help some of her subjects or received a vision.

But his fathers saw this as the perfect opportunity to remove him from here. While Lucius tried to hex the large serpent, and Severus was brandishing his wand in the direction of the phoenix when the familiars of his mother decided that they had finally enough.

While Aeris, the lightning phoenix flashed from the front of him to his back with Draco in her claws, and Helia, the silver time wolf decided how much fun it was to bite, and that very lightly only to let him feel her teeth, Severus in the leg, thought Noctes that hiding Harry, Morganna and Draco between his scales when he curled around them, was much more effective, and did just that with the help of Aeris.

Severus and Lucius were stumped by the actions of those animals, that the knowledge of the uselessness from their wands took some time to manifest. Draco was instead very surprised and amused about the whole situation.

His mate was safe with him, and as far as he was concerned, the woman that called himself the mother of his mate was welcome as well. That Harry had not even protested to anything the woman had said solidified his promise not to attack or hurt the woman.

Lucius was about to go crazy. Not only did the ruddy dog attack his mate Severus, he only had to fight with his veelaside about the woman that had kidnapped Harry, for which he suddenly had intense feelings as if she too was his mate. He knew her.

How could he not when she was the woman that had had a child with Severus that was stillborn. However, her claim that Harry was that child was absurd. Lucius only knew that after the birth, Morganna had sworn that Albus Dumbledore had taken her child from her and hexed her with a self-invented spell that forced her to leave Great Britain.

Severus had been too devastated to even believe her and Lucius had done anything he could to protect him from her while handling his heir and protecting Draco from his wife. Albus had been the only one that helped Severus in that time and Lucius would not let that woman tell that ridiculous tale again. Moreover, she would not hurt his mate with this tale again.

However, his instincts hinted that there was more to this woman than any of them could have thought, especially since they insisted that Morganna was his mate too and that she had to have a good reason for acting like she does and that Lucius should trust her.

The beauty of this woman struck Severus once again. He still loved her after everything that happened. He always denied others to call himself a fool but in the presence of Morganna, he had found himself doing so. Her love for him had always burned strong and fierce through the bond they shared, something she had explained they would have before he had stolen her innocence.

Her species were known that they mated for life and built a bond with their mates, and Severus had been a romantic fool, that had pined on one hand for his lover and friend Lucius, and on the other fell in love with the fierce dragon that was now protected in midst of a giant basilisk.

Before Severus could decide what would be the best action, whether kicking the wolf away and throwing a acid potion in the eyes of the snake, or to talk them into reason, Morganna twitched and the bond between them, as well as the bond that was between him and Lucius began to glow and twist in his mind.

Then, though even Severus could not believe something like that happening, the two bonds twisted and began to merge. The feelings that had been until now muted were flooding not only Severus but also Lucius, who had suddenly one more bond, and that was to that woman.

Both of them were flooded with the feelings of love so deep and endless that they could not hold conscious on their physical body. They were full with love and ecstasy that the only way their bodies could handle it was to collapse on the floor.

While the suddenly still forms from their fathers distressed Harry and Draco, Morganna began to glow on the inside as she felt her bonds renew themselves. Never had she shared her endless love and part of what she felt as an immortal being with her two mates, and while they were overwhelmed, she felt them respond.

Within an split-second she suddenly realized what exactly she had planned before she send her son back. Every on of carefully planned rituals and spells were now in the forefront of her mind and she felt how they changed the people and familiars around her.

She had planned not only to send Harry back so that he could try to change the timeline, she had also anchored, with the expressed allowance from her mates and Draco, the minds and souls of them to her, so that as soon as she met them, she could transfer them in the bodies of the past. The memories of this time were also still in them but now, they knew their future too.

There were more time-consuming plans that were in this minute realized with the activating of the threebond between Morganna and her mates, that would bring them more fortune and advantage than anything Harry could have finalized in his time here, but at the moment, she was only concerned what her lovers would say as soon as they regained their bearings.

She could only hope that they would do so soon, especially since she saw that Draco was snogging her son with great enthusiasm.

Harry was ecstatic, one moment he had a Draco that knew nothing of him and just realized that Harry was his mate, and then there was Draco, his wonderful beautiful Draco, who knew everything about him and the one he could feel through a new established bond he had not felt in years.

Draco laughed and smiled at him, peppered him with kisses that felt so good that Harry doubted his sanity had been intact at the beginning of this adventure. How could he have lived without him? Then he remembered. The threat of having it not was what had driving him and still urged him to act. A look to his mother, that had already lost a part of her by the time Harry had decided to go, showed him that she was overwhelmed as well.

To see them, their family, healthy and happy was more than the both of them had ever dreamed of. While their lineage allowed Morganna and Harry a long and healthy life, as well as the ones that were bonded to them, their magic could not protect them from plagues that attacked their own creature blood.

Both, mother and son had been cursed and blessed by their blood, but the grief they had had was more terrible than anything before. And Harry hated his mother for that. He hated her for everything he had gone through, and she took and took and took all of the blame from him. Never telling him off or defending her.

Harry could remember that only Severus or Lucius and even Draco had stood up for her and told him what a prat he was. However, Morganna had been silent. Now he could see that she had wanted the blame for everything that happened for him, for she felt that she deserved it. That she had abandoned him, that she was at fault for the terrible things Voldemort did and for the plague that had nearly token the lives of Lucius and Severus, and would have taken Draco's in a little while.

Now he saw clearly through it. He did not need to hide himself his false accusations and his fear and terror behind a mask of anger. Through the years that were gifted to him, he had slowly understood his mother and her reasons why she did some things that way.

And now, he could make choices that needed to be chosen. And the best part was that this time, his mother and he would go the path together with their mates. Never alone again.

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
